Haunted Nightmare
by Sas Wolf
Summary: Kai and the rest of the Bladebreakers are on vacation. Only they learn it isnt much of a vacation they thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

The group of Bladers' arrived at an old mansion on a not so perfect Sunday afternoon. The sky was heavy with dark clouds that predicted a fierce storm. Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny, Kai, Jen, and Mariah all stood on the front steps of the huge mansion. They were going to stay there for the next few weeks, though none were thrilled by the looks of the place.

The point of the trip wasn't just for vacation but to get away from civilization and practice bladeing in peace. Another wild idea from Mr. Dickenson. Mariah had been invited so that Jennifer wouldn't be the only girl. Plus she was Rei's girlfriend.

A cold wind blew past the group and they shivered. "Are you sure this is the place?" Kenny asked in a fearful tone.

"Yeah this is it all right." Rei told him.

"Then let's go inside." Kai said in his usual serious tone.

Tyson picked up his bag and went to the door. Surprisingly enough it was open so everyone filed into the large hall. Straight ahead was a grand staircase. To the left was an over sized fire place with a few couches that looked comfy and inviting. To the right was huge iron doors, that went up to the ceiling almost, with creepy carvings on them. "Hello! Anybody here?" Tyson called out, his voice echoing off the dusty corners of the large room. Within seconds the iron doors answered with a low eerie creak. A middle aged woman entered. She had long dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. She had a pretty face, but years of hard times shown under her eyes. "Hello, my name is Ann. I am a caretaker here along with my husband, Richard. I will show the girls to their rooms. My husband will be down in a moment to get you boys settled in. Dinner is at seven sharp and breakfast is from eight to nine. Oh and someone's grandfather called. He has informed me that he will be here by eight, and that Tyson should not eat all the food before he arrives." She told them and everyone, except Tyson, chuckled. Ann turned and started for the staircase. "This way ladies." She said cheerfully and a crack of thunder rumbled through the house. "Hmm I better get the candles. It's going to be a long night." Ann mumbled. Jen and Mariah looked at each other and then followed Ann as she continued up the stairs.

The girl's rooms were all the way at one end of the house so it took a while to get there. Jen and Mariah enjoyed looking at the magnificent carvings and paintings and also talking to Ann.

"Do you and your husband live here?" Jen asked.

"No, my husband and I live in town. We never stay after dark." Ann said in a strange tone. "No one lives any closer than the town. So there won't be anyone to help you if something happens, but nothing has ever happened so you have nothing to worry about." Ann reassured them, but Jen and Mariah didn't feel reassured. Though, they quickly forgot their worries when they finally arrived at their rooms. Ann opened the door to Jen's room and showed the two girls in. The room was amazing. Jen dropped her bag where she stood and spun around gawking at the huge room. Mariah's room was just as spectacular. The two rooms were adjoined. In between them was their bathroom, which shared the two room's beauty. Ann had left them to settle in. Mariah and Jen took the opportunity to act like children and jump on the beds.

"I wonder if the boys have rooms like this." Mariah wondered.

"Let's go see. It'll give us a chance to explore this awesome house." Jen said.

"All right." Mariah replied and they left the room.

Mariah and Jennifer roamed the entire upper floor of their wing. Admiring the beautiful architecture of every room and hallway. One hall lead to a strange part of the house. It was exactly like a fun house.

"Hey Jen, why do you think this guy built all this stuff?" Mariah asked as she jumped across a water filled section of floor that had fake books as stepping stones.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he had a lot of kids… come to think of it I've noticed a lot of carvings and paintings of young children around our age." Jen said. Mariah stopped walking.

"Yeah I've noticed that too. Hey didn't Ann say the guy who built this place had a lot of wives over the years?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah I think that's what she said. So I guess all the rooms are for them since this place is in the middle of no where so he built this wing as a fun house for them." Jen replied.

"I guess so. Hey, let's see what's over there." Mariah said as she pointed through a hall of windows that had unfinished places throughout.

"Wait." Jen said and tugged at Mariah's shirt before she could step through the seemingly glassless window.

"I think that one is filled in." Jen said. Mariah reached out her hand and slowly moved it toward the window. When she found that the window was not there she and Jen stepped through the window frame.

"Come on I think that one is the next one open." Mariah said and shortly the girls reached the door they wished to go through. As soon as they opened the door lights went on inside the room, and the two girls entered. The room looked exactly like a mirror house at a carnival.

"Whoa… this guy really went all out." Jen said.

"You said it." Mariah replied, "Come one lets go check it out."

The girls continued on their way through the mirror maze with some difficulty and after about forty-five minutes of walking and bumping into plastic walls and they were getting rather annoyed. "Argh! I feel like we've been going in circles!" Mariah exclaimed as she plopped down on the ground to rest. Jen joined her for a rest.

"Its past seven. The boys are probably eating without us." Jen said.

"Yeah and Tyson will eat everything, while Rei and Kai come looking for us!" Mariah said.

"Well, we shouldn't let that happen! Come on lets get going." Jen said as she smacked the ground. But before they could get up the floor dropped out from under them and opened into a slippery tunnel slide. The girls shrieked as they whizzed through sharp turns and hills. After about a three minute long ride they tumbled through a passage way that entered into a hall, right in front of the boys' feet, surprisingly.

"What do you say we not do that again huh Jen?" Mariah said as she lifted herself to a sitting position. Jen groaned and slowly sad up as well.

"No objections there." Jen replied. One of the boys cleared their throat from behind them. The girls turned to face them smiling sheepishly, but the boys weren't smiling back.

"Are you two all right? We could hear you screaming through the entire house." Rei said as he helped Mariah up.

"Yeah we're fine. We just went exploring and found an old wing that was made into a fun house. We thought we were lost but then that slide appeared. Why, did we worry you?" Mariah asked.

"Well, it sounded like you were being murdered." Tyson said in a less than thrilled manner. The girls looked at each other.

"We weren't exactly screaming bloody murder." Jen said.

"It's a big old house. Their voices were echoed that's all." Kai said. Jen could tell he had been agitated too by their screams.

"We're sorry we worried you." Mariah said.

"Apology accepted now lets eat!" Tyson exclaimed in annoyance.

As the team ate Jen meant to ask Kai what it sounded like to him, but she never got the chance. She had never seen him so agitated. He wouldn't even look her in the eye for more that a second and every time he did Kai looked at Jen as though she were a ghost.

Tyson's grandfather arrived later than planned, Ann and her husband had left and the storm had moved in. When Tyson's grandfather arrived Tyson had been telling a scary story that was scaring Kenny to death and making Jen and Mariah antsy. When Grandpa decided to jump out and scare everyone to death Kenny went screaming up to his room, and Jen and Mariah were hugging each other. After that they decided to go to bed. But they wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

Jen and Mariah kept hearing strange noises. Jen couldn't take it anymore.

"Mariah are you awake?" Jen asked in a weary voice.

"Yes, I can't sleep. This room is so huge." Mariah said. Jen got out of bed and went into Mariah's room. She came and sat down at the end of Mariah's bed, and she sat up.

"I can not sleep at all. I'm just not used to sleeping in such a big room alone."

"Yeah same here. I've been living with Ami and her daughter for so long I'm not used to my own room anymore." Jen said.

"How long has it been? A year right?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah. Funny to think its only been that long." Jen replied.

"Yeah. Hey what do you say we share my bed? I mean its certainly big enough for both of us." Mariah suggested.

"Sounds great." Jen said and she ran to get her pillow. She returned and got under the covers. Soon she and Mariah were sound asleep.

Unfortunately at the boys' wing things weren't going as good. Kai was awake and walking the halls of the wing. When he heard noises coming room Rei's room Kai walked in and saw him tossing and turning in his sleep. Tears were falling from his eyes. Kai went to him and shook him awake. Rei opened his eyes and sat up. When he realized he had been crying in his sleep he turned away from Kai.

"What are you doing up?" Rei asked, trying to change the topic of the situation.

"Couldn't sleep." Kai replied.

"Heh. Yeah I would prefer some of that. It seems I was more agitated than I thought. We all were." Rei said giving Kai a look.

"I'm going for a walk." Kai said and turned to leave.

"Kai…" Rei started to say but was interrupted by the second set of screams for that day. Rei and Kai exchanged a look and Rei jumped out of bed. They ran to the source of the screams. When they realized it was coming from Mariah's and Jen's wing they ran to their rooms. In no time they made it to Mariah's room. Rei tried the door but it was locked so he started banging on the door, but it was unusually quiet on the other side. Mariah and Jen were sound asleep and Rei's yelling and banging woke them from a peaceful sleep. Mariah moaned and climbed out of bed, Jen sat up and blinked sleepily.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mariah said irritated. As she went to the door Jen joined her side a moment later. Mariah unlocked the door and barely had time to move. Rei rushed in followed by Kai.

"What's going on? Is every thing alright?" Rei asked as he held on to Mariah. Mariah was wide eyed. Kai walked up to Jen but remained calm when he saw there was no real danger.

"What's going on is that you woke us up from the sleep of our lives acting crazy." Mariah said.

Rei blinked, "But we heard you scream." Rei said.

"We were sound asleep, Rei. I don't recall having a nightmare, unless you Jen?" Mariah asked and Jen shook her head.

"Maybe you imagined it." Jen said. Rei looked at her.

"No, we both heard it. Right Kai?" Kai nodded.

"Rei, it was probably the pluming making strange noises." Kai said.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Rei said and slowly walked out of the room.

"Rei?" Mariah said.

"He had a night mare. He'll be all right." Kai said and left.

After the nights escapade they did not sleep well the rest of the night. Come the following morning the Bladers felt uncertain of Mr. Dickenson's idea of a vacation. It was turning out to be more like a nightmare. Hardly anyone spoke all day, and that night it was early to bed for everyone. Kenny had to sleep in Tyson's room because he was convinced there was something about the house that wasn't right. He thought it was odd that the man who owned the house had pictures of young ladies every where, but Tyson thought other wise. "Kenny, Kenny, Kenny. He was a billionaire and built the house for all his girlfriends, who were obviously after his money." Was what Tyson had told Kenny at dinner that night. But Kenny wasn't convinced. During the night the Bladers were awakened once again.

Mariah ran to Jen's bed and shook her awake.

"Wha…what's going on?" Jen asked sleepily as she sat up.

"I'm sorry to wake you but I keep hearing strange noises again. I think the boys' are trying to scare us." She said, and there was a loud banging from above that made them jump, and suddenly it got very cold. Mariah breathed deeply and saw her breath.

"I don't think the boys' are doing this." Jen said as she shivered.

"Why did it get so cold?" Mariah asked.

"I don't know. A draft maybe. Let's go get something warm to drink down stairs." Jen suggested.

"Okay." Mariah said and they both went to the door, but before they could open it there was a knock which made them jump. They could hear Tyson's voice on the other side.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Jen opened the door and he and Kenny came in.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked again. The girls gave him a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" Mariah asked.

"We…we heard you calling for help." Kenny said fearfully clutching his laptop.

"We didn't call for help. I heard a strange noise and woke Jen up. We were just about to go down to the kitchen." Mariah said. At the sound of kitchen Tyson forgot all about the yelling and started dreaming about food, but the room caught his eye also.

"Food sounds good right now, but man did we get gypped on the rooms eh Kenny?" He said walking to the center of the room.

"Would you get your heads out of the clouds Tyson! I told you it wasn't Jen and Mariah yelling." Kenny said.

"Then who was it?" Tyson asked.

"The girls in the pictures." He whispered and the lights went out, the door slammed and a figure ran around them which made them huddle together. Kenny screamed and the figure stopped. It loomed over them as a hooded figure shrouded in shadow. For a breath it did not move and then it leapt at them throwing the hood away and yelled.

"No boys in the girls' rooms!" It yelled in a shrilling voice. The group relaxed when they saw it was Grandpa standing before them with a flashlight and a blanket. Mariah scowled and turned on the lights again.

"Tyson, what did I tell you about the girls rooms?" Grandpa asked.

"Come on Grandpa I heard a strange noise." Tyson said.

"Yeah I heard it. It was the plumbing creaking. Come on." Grandpa said.

"But Grandpa…"

"No butts. Let's go."

Tyson reluctantly followed Grandpa out of the room Kenny trailed not long after. Followed by Jen and Mariah.

"Grandpa Kenny and I heard strange voices." Tyson said.

"Those voices were the Majestics' arriving. Mr. D. thought it would be nice to invite them. They got lost and finally made it not too long ago."

"No, we heard girls shrieking." Tyson said.

"That's because it was the two girls the Italian brought along." He said and laughed, "I scared those young ladies good."

"I wish people would stop jumping out of dark places in such an old creepy mansion!" Kenny said.

"Relax my man. It's all in fun." Grandpa said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at breakfast Tyson's grandfather gathered the bladers in the dinning hall to fill them in on what was going on.

"So Robert how about a battle?" Tyson asked.

"We came here for a vacation not to battle." Robert replied and Tyson frowned.

"Yes, this trip was only meant fro a vacation. Bladeing is not allowed. Mr. D. has asked me to take each of your launchers. You may keep your blades and work on them if you like. No one has any problems with this do they?" Grandpa asked.

Rei, Jen, Mariah, Max, and Oliver had no problems with it. And with out much more persuading Tyson and Kai handed over their launchers, but Robert, Enrique, and Johnny had a big problem with it, but luckily by lunch time Grandpa was able to get them to hand over their launchers.

Most of the group spent the day trying to avoid the two whinny girls Enrique had brought along. So, close to dinner time Jen and Mariah had an idea to get rid of them for a while.

"Come on you have to see this room we found." Mariah said.

"Yeah it's a room made entirely of mirrors. It's so beautiful!" Jen said in her most convincing girly voice.

With much luck the two girls believed them and went into the maze. They were so mesmerized that they didn't even realize Jen and Mariah had left, and that their exit had disappeared.

Mariah and Jen walked triumphantly to dinner and sat proudly at the table.

"Why are you two so happy?" Tyson asked.

"We got rid of the whinny ones for a while." Mariah whispered to them.

The Bladebreaker's faces lit up, but didn't get the chance to ask how because the Magestics came into the room. Enrique came over to the girls.

"Ladies, you haven't by any chance seen Elizabeth and Daniel have you?" He asked. Mariah shook her head.

"No, we haven't seen them all day. I'm sorry. Maybe they're in their rooms…"

"…Or in the green house. It's lovely in there." Jen added trying to stifle a laugh.

Enrique said thank you and went looking for the girls Oliver offered to save some dinner for them.

The girls weren't found until late at night when just about every living thing was awakened by blood curtailing screams. Sure enough the screams lead everyone to the same hall that Jen and Mariah had been dumped on the floor after their ride on the slide. Only this time the screams were real. Enrique ran to them and comforted them.

"Girls are you alright?!" He asked.

But they could not answer. The reply was made up of mumbles and sobs.

"It's alright girls it's just an old scary house. It's easy to get lost by yourselves." Enrique tried to explain, but the blonde girl shot a look at Jen and Mariah.

"It was them! Those two vile creatures tricked us!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" Enrique asked looking at them.

"Oh come on all we did was show them the mirror maze and they went all vogue models on us!" Jen said and Mariah giggled.

"This is not funny!" Enrique snapped at Mariah. Rei glared and stepped forward.

"Don't yell at her! She and Jen came out of that slide just the other day and they were laughing. Obviously the two prissy rich girls can't handle a little fun house!" Rei said.

"Don't talk about them like that!" Enrique said as he stood up to face Rei, who was a few inches taller. Rei smirked and Enrique glared. Before things could evolved to something worse Robert stepped between them.

"Enough!" He said forcefully. "Given the right situation anyone could become terrified. It's all in your heads. So just forget about it and get some rest." Robert said and left to return to his room. Everyone soon followed.

Things were on the rocks between Rei and Enrique. But no one paid attention to their little tiff. Because they were all about to forget it all…

Adrenalin was pumping hard through Jennifer's veins. Fear lingered in the air, prickling the back of Jen's neck as she franticly searched for the one person she hated the most. She was making her way through a dark maze of halls, as sinister voice called her name from the shadows. The one person she feared the most was after her life once again… Her step-brother Rob. "What do you want?!" Jen asked franticly. The air seemed to stand still, and a moment later strong arms grabbed Jen from out of the dark. She gave a muffled scream but her mouth was covered. "I want to kill you." Rob said darkly. Jen choked as his muscular arm blocked her air passage. Jen squirmed and kicked her feet trying to get away, but she only managed to free an arm and she hit him in the face. He fumbled and dropped her. Jen fell and looked at him. His face seemed twisted and it struck Jen with terror. She tried to crawl away but he grabbed her and pulled her back. He turned her on her back and smiled wildly as he pulled out a pocket knife. He trailed her body to her left shoulder and slowly punctured her skin in the exact spot where he had shot her the year before. Jen screamed in agony, blood poured from the wound onto the floor. Jen was paralyzed with pain and losing blood fast. Rob got up and walked away, laughing as he went, leaving her to die. She tried to get up but she was too weak and Kai could not save her this time. She cried out and screamed, but soon everything was fading to black. Though, her mind seemed to protest. As if fighting an invisible force. She heard a voice calling to her and the world began to come into focus again. "Jen! Jen please wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Mariah said to Jen, trying to calm her down. Jen sat up suddenly. Tears falling and every inch of her trembling. "He's… he's come back!" Jen whispered through heavy breaths. "He tried to kill me! He's back!" Jen said. Mariah tried to comfort her. "It's ok Jen. It was only a dream." She told Jen, but Jen wouldn't calm down. She insisted the dream was real. "It felt so real. He's back to kill me!" Jen said her voice wavering with fear. Jen sat on her bed hugging her knees and crying. Mariah wasn't sure what she should do, but then she thought of Kai. "I'm going to get Kai. Just stay right here. Everything will be all right." Mariah said and took off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Jen sat on her bed looking around franticly. She grabbed a blanket and rapped it around her self. She heard a noise and was sure it was Rob. She tried to get out of bed but she got tangled up in her sheet and fell to the floor with a thud. "Please leave me alone." Jen whispered and the terror seemed to lift. Jen curled into a ball and started to cry again.

Mariah burst into Kai's room and he sat up. "It's Jen." Mariah told him. Rei heard the commotion and ran in. There was no time to explain. Kai shot out of bed and started running with Mariah right behind him. Rei caught up and followed them, worried that something might seriously be wrong.

When Kai saw Jen curled up on the floor he knelt down and tried to get her to sit up, but it was as if she were making her body dead weight. She would not stop crying and did not seem to even know Kai was there. "She had a nightmare about Rob. She seemed to think it was real." Mariah explained. Rei could not believe his eyes. "She was so terrified. I couldn't wake her at first. It was terrible." She added and a tear rolled off her cheek. Rei saw it and put a hand on her shoulder. Kai didn't know what to do. He shook Jen gently and she finally looked at him and calmed down a little. "It was just a dream." Kai told her. "My arm hurts." Jen said fearfully as she touched her left shoulder. Kai picked Jen up into his arms, but before he could move an inch Grandpa stormed in scaring Mariah half to death.

"Yo I'm disappointed in you dudes! I said no dudes in the ladies rooms!"

"Please don't be mad at them. I asked them to help me. Jen had a night mare. I couldn't get her to calm down." Mariah said. Grandpa cleared his throat and looked at Jen. Kai was getting her settled back into bed.

"Yes, well she seems to be fine now. You boys should get back to bed."

"NO No!" Jen protested franticly and flung her arms around Kai. "You can't leave! I know he's here! I'm not going to sleep!" Jen said crazily. Everyone was shocked. Kai grabbed her arm. "It was a dream. It wasn't real." Kai said, but Jen shook her head. Grandpa spoke up. "All right, Kai you may stay with Jen and calm her down. But you two should get some sleep." He said to Rei and Mariah. They nodded and left. Grandpa came over to Kai. "Take her for a walk, or get her some warm milk to drink and she'll fall back to sleep. A dream like this was bound to happen sooner or later." He said, "Come get me if there are any more problems." He said and left to go back to his room. Kai glared, he did not need any help calming Jen down.

Kai walked Jen to the kitchen. Jen sat at the old servants dinning table, which resembled closely to a picnic table. Jen put her knees to her chest and hugged them just as she'd done on her bed. Kai warmed up some milk and was able to find some chocolate powder to put in it. He poured it in cups and handed one to Jen. She held it between her hands watching the steam rise from the hot liquid. "You should drink it. It will help you relax." Kai told her. Jen stared at the drink a moment longer and then slowly took a sip. Kai leaned up against the counter and sipped his own drink watching Jen. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Kai asked her. Jen slowly nodded and took another sip of the hot chocolate. "He was chasing me… through this maze of halls. They seemed endless, so dark and musty." Jen began softly. "His voice echoed every where, and suddenly he grabbed me from behind and tried to strangle me, but I got a way for a moment…" Jen said and tears fell off her cheeks, but she kept going. "And then he took out a knife and stabbed me in the exact spot he had shot me last year… I couldn't even describe what it felt like. Blood was every where and everything began to fade. That's where it ended. It felt so real. I was so afraid it was." She said and cried once more placing her cup on the table. Kai put his cup on the counter and went to Jen. He straddled the bench and pulled Jen close to him. She cried softly into his chest as he held her close, swearing that if Rob ever came near her again he'd kill him.

Before long Jen stopped crying, but gave no sign that she wanted to sleep. Though, her eyes were heavy and she was exhausted from sobbing.

"I can tell you're tired." He said.

"No, I won't sleep. I don't want to sleep." Jen said stubbornly.

Kai seemed to understand so he brought her to her feet and they went to the main hall where the fire place was. The fire was kept at a constant dull blaze to heat the chilly old mansion. Kai took a throw blanket from the chair and sat on the couch. Jen sat down next to him, and Kai put his feet onto the foot rest and placed a pillow on his lap. Jen looked at him oddly, but he gave her a stern look and she laid down. He placed the blanket over her and soon she was fast asleep.

Kai did not sleep well that night he wanted to make sure Jen slept. Robert was the first to descend the stairs early the next morning. As he walked past Kai they exchanged looks and Robert proceeded to breakfast. Kai picked Jen up into his arms and brought her back to her room. Mariah had just finished getting dressed and walked in.

"Did she sleep at all?" Mariah asked quietly as Kai put Jen on her bed.

"Some." He replied.

"And you?" She asked.

Kai did not answer her, but shook his head slightly and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen slept most of the day and didn't come down until lunch. She came down the stairs and saw Kai standing net to Kenny and Max sitting on the couch reviewing some Beyblade data. Jen trotted over smiling brightly and gave Kai a hug as if her horror of last night had not fazed her at all. Kai frowned when she wasn't looking but only for a moment.

Kai had noticed that Jen seemed overly happy, considering what went on the night before. But come night she seemed to bee the last to go to bed. Kai came down the grand staircase and saw her sitting on the couch staring into the flames. As he approached she shot him a look, but relaxed when she realized it was him.

"You should sleep." Kai said, and Jen pouted.

"I'll sleep I'm just not tired yet." Jen replied.

"Everyone else is asleep." Kai said.

"Well, you're still awake." Jen said.

"Not for long." Kai replied and started to walk back to the stairs. Jen blinked in surprise, but hopped off the couch.

"Hey… wait." Jen said as she walked to him. Kai turned to her. "Kai I…" Jen began timidly and looked down at her fidgeting fingers. "I don't want to be alone. I hate this place…" She said quietly. Kai held her just above the elbows and pulled her close to him.

"You can sleep with me tonight." He whispered in her ear. Jen looked up at him.

"What about Tyson's grandpa?" Jen asked.

"I don't care what he thinks." Kai told her.

Jen nodded and they walked up to Kai's room. Jen held tightly to Kai's arm, with the soft throw blanket around her, as they walked through the pitch black halls. Finally they arrived at Kai's room; the only light on was the desk lamp. Walking in Jen noticed how gypped the guys had gotten on their rooms.

"Wow you guys did get gypped." Jen whispered.

Kai nodded and went into the bath room to change. Jen sat on the bed and a few moments later Kai came out wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Kai got into bed and lay down, and Jen followed suit. Jen snuggled close to Kai and he held her close. Kai turned off the light and they fell straight to sleep.

Jen did not sleep restfully though. Another nightmare came to her at full blast. Only this time it was a twisted from of the night Kai had broken into her hotel room to visit her while her brother had her captive. Rob had woken up and Kai had hid in the closet. Rob seduced Jen to flush Kai out of hiding. But this time Kai wasn't hiding in the closet. Everything was happening exactly the same way it had gone. The same sickening feeling, the same fear. But this time Jen tried harder to get away and Rob beat her relentlessly. Much like he had done the many nights he held her captive to Beyblade and win money. Turning the game she loved into a thing of hatred. The dream was scattered and sporadic. Jen fought as hard as she could against Rob, but she was a weak sixteen year old. How could she possibly win against such odds and as Jen began to give into the dream she broke free. Jen was sitting up straight trying to recover she was trembling, her breath was labored, and she was drenched in a cold sweat. Jen felt dizzy and sick. Absentmindedly Jen touched her cheek and realized she was crying. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize Kai had woken up. When he touched her shoulder in concern she jumped and looked at him. Jen was trembling so badly now that she looked as if she were having a seizure. Kai pulled Jen to him so that she'd sit in-between his legs. He grabbed the throw blanket from the couch down stairs and rapped it around Jen. He held her close, trying to get her to stop shacking. Jen buried her face in Kai's chest to stifle her sobs. Kai didn't know what to do. Jen's reaction to this dream was twice as bad as the night before.

"What happened?" Kai asked, hoping it would help her calm down to talk about it, but Jen shook her head.

"It was just a dream." Kai whispered trying to sooth her nerves.

Kai had never seen Jen so upset, and if he didn't get her to calm down he was afraid the noise she was making would wake more than just Rei up. And sure enough Rei walked sleepily into Kai's room.

"Go back to sleep." Kai said, but Rei came over when he noticed Jen.

"Another nightmare?" Rei asked and Kai nodded.

Jen's sobs were subsiding, though the shakes remained, and her sobbing caused her to take deep staggered breaths every once in a while. Rei looked worried.

"How long has she been like that?" He asked and Kai shook his head.

"Maybe we should wake Tyson's grandfather." Rei suggested.

"No, she'll be fine." Kai said, "It's not like we could do anything even if there really was a problem." Kai added as he got off his bed with Jen in his arms and walked to the door. Rei followed.

"I'll stay up worrying… let me go and make us all some hot chocolate." Rei said and Kai nodded.

On their way down the stairs they saw Enrique on the couch entertaining the two girls. Enrique eyed them as they passed.

"What's the matter she have another bad dream?" He mocked, but he achieved no response from Rei or Kai.

"Ha serves her right for tricking us." The ditzy blonde said with a laugh. Rei and Kai continued to the kitchen as Enrique and the girls laughed behind them.

When Rei was finished making the hot chocolate Jen was finally able to drink some.

"You don't have to stay up." Kai said.

Rei smirked and sighed as he put his empty cup into the sink.

"I know, but we're a team and teams stick together. But I understand. I'll go kick that jerk off the couch for ya." Rei said and left the kitchen.

For a moment there was silence and then Jen spoke finally.

"It was like that night you came to my hotel room." She said.

"When Rob caught us?" Kai asked and Jen nodded.

"But I wasn't there…" Kai said and Jen gave a small nod.

Kai then picked Jen up and took her to the couch by the fire place. He sat down and settled Jen next to him. He rearranged the pillows and laid down bringing Jen close to him. He pulled a blanket over them and caressed Jen's cheek and through her hair as Jen's eyes drooped heavily.

"I will always protect you." Kai said.

Jen sighed and soon was fast asleep to the rhythmic sound of Kai's heart, and wasn't bothered by a single nightmare for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kai awoke to the unusually angry eyes of Tyson's grandfather. Kai had not meant to sleep so late for just such a situation, but what's done is done. Kai got up, careful not to wake Jen, and walked passed him. Grandpa got up from his chair and followed Kai to the staircase where he grabbed Kai's arm just before they reached the first stair.

"What do you think this is? I will not tolerate your need to sack up with your girlfriend." Kai glared at him. "We're not doing anything wrong. If we were why would be leave ourselves out in the open." Kai said, "Last year was Hell, especially for her, and she's still haunted by it. With Rob on the loose again… She needs me."

Tyson's grandfather released Kai and Kai walked up the stairs to his room. Tyson's grandfather walked passed Mariah into the dinning area in a huff. Mariah then walked over to the couch and gently shook Jen. Jen looked up at her wondering where Kai was.

"Kai went up to his room. He and Tyson's grandfather got into an argument." Mariah told Jen and she nodded, and they went up to their rooms as well.

"Did you have another dream?" Mariah asked and Jen nodded sadly. Mariah walked over and gave Jen a hug.

"We're here for you." She said and Jen hugged her back.

"Thank you." Jen said.

While Jen changed, Kai was on his way to her room. Rei had witnessed the argument as well and informed him that Mariah had woken Jen up. When Kai reached Jen's room he saw her examining herself in a full length mirror. She was wearing a long skirt and a three quarter length v-neck shirt.

"It's been a long time." Kai said from the door way.

Jen was startled but relaxed when she realized it was Kai. Kai entered the room.

"It's been a long time since you've worn a skirt." He said and Jen blushed.

She smiled sweetly but Kai walked up to her with a slight frown.

"You've lost weight." He said. Jen shrugged and turned away. Kai placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mariah said you and Grandpa had an argument." Jen said.

"You'll be able to sleep in my room from now on." Kai told her.

A few days passed and tensions were high between the Majestics and the Bladebreakers. Mariah began to feel lonely and creped out in her room alone so she moved in with Rei. Besides word was that Enrique had the two girls staying in his room the whole time they'd been there. And Grandpa just didn't care anymore.

Strange things were happening as well. Dizzy, Kenny's bit beast that is stuck in his laptop went missing for six hours and when Kenny found her again she refused to talk. Jen and Mariah had been hearing deep voices calling them whenever they'd walk down a hall way alone. Other little noises and disappearances were occurring, and of course the Bladebreakers blamed the Majestics and vice versa. But a full out war broke out when the two girls Enrique had brought went missing again.

Jen was sitting by the fire place reading when she heard Enrique's ranting and tirade down the stairs. Johnny was sitting on the couch looking at him oddly as Enrique stormed over to Jen.

"Where are they?!" He asked, getting right in her face.

Jen nearly fell off her chair.

"Who?" Jen asked.

"Elizabeth and Daniel!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know." Jen said, slowly getting up.

"Liar! Tell me where they are!" He screamed in her face. Johnny got up and walked over.

"I haven't seen those two air heads all day!" Jen yelled back but it was a mistake.

Enrique slapped her and she fell to the ground. Johnny grabbed Enrique, fearful he'd do something worse. "Leave her alone! She's been down here all day." Johnny said, pushing Enrique onto the couch and he went to help Jen. Rei and Kai had heard the commotion and ran in. When Kai saw Jen wincing and holding her face he ran over.

"What happened?!" Kai asked, but Johnny didn't get to answer.

"Oh please she's such a baby. I barely touched her. Besides, she deserved it. Her and that other brat hid my girls again." Enrique said.

Kai was furious and nearly went after Enrique but Johnny stopped him, barely able to hold him back. Enrique laughed.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit her!" Rei said as he helped Jen up.

"Let it go, he's a jerk." Johnny told Kai, but Kai wasn't going to stand for it.

"She needed to be hit. Show her whose boss. Always whining for attention. Big freaking deal her brother used to slap her around, get over it!" Enrique said and all went silent.

Within seconds Kai was away from Johnny and on Enrique like static cling. It took both Rei and Johnny to barely keep Kai off of Enrique. The commotion had brought almost everyone to the room including Tyson's grandfather.

"What the HELL is going on in here!!?!" He exclaimed, but it did not stop Kai.

Tyson and Max went to help pin Kai down. Jen watched fearfully as even the lot of them were having trouble with the task. Enrique crawled away with a bloody nose and lip, and a massive shiner.

"Keep him away from me! He's a maniac!" Enrique exclaimed.

"Serves you right for saying things you know nothing about!" Rei spat at him.

Kai pushed the four boys off of him and stormed out of the room.

Slowly the room cleared, with a complaining Enrique yelling through the halls. Jen was taken to the kitchen for a drink, but her mind was still on Kai. She had never seen him like that and wondered if she should go after him.

After fifteen minutes of sitting in the kitchen being asked if she were alright Jen excused her self and went to locate Kai. She found him in the greenhouse. A place she'd passed many times but had never gone into. Though no one actually lived in the old mansion flowers still bloomed filling the air with sweet scents. Ivy crawled up the windows, giving the room a fairy tale forest look. As Jen cautiously entered she spotted Kai in the center of the room sitting by a beautiful angel fountain. Jen quietly walked closer.

"You don't have to hide." Kai said his voice masked to hide his agitation.

Jen was surprised she didn't think Kai knew it was her.

"How did you know it was me?" Jen asked as she walked over to him.

"I just know." Kai said. Jen could see that Kai was still upset.

"You don't have to be upset. I wasn't offended. Enrique's a jerk and only cares about his own needs." Jen told him but Kai looked at her sharply.

"That doesn't give him the right to hit you." He said.

Jen frowned and continued to choose her words carefully.

"You're right but sometimes people make rash decisions when they're angry." Jen said. Kai sighed and walked a few steps away. Jen watched him intently. She felt bad that Kai seemed to suffer with her. Jen approached Kai and embraced him, her arms draping over his chest.

"I'm sorry you suffer." Jen whispered.

Kai released Jen's arms from around him and turned to face her.

"I don't. I just…"

"Want it to stop, want it to go away… want Rob to go away." Jen listed, "He's not going to disappear. No matter how much we wish for it." She continued.

Kai bowed his head, his bangs entwining with Jen's. His muscles were tense and Jen touched his shoulder in concern.

"I want to kill him." Kai told her.

Jen nodded her understanding. Kai raised his head to look into her eyes. His face was emotionless though his eyes were full of thought. Jen touched Kai's cheek tenderly.

"I understand how you feel, and someday we'll be able to forget him… to forget it all." Jen said.

"But, if he shows up again I have no guarantee that I won't kill him." Kai said and Jen nodded.

Kai slowly embraced Jen trying to sooth his rage.

"Your dream from the other night was a reference back to when Rob caught us, but I want to know… did he ever touch you like that again?" Kai asked and Jen shook her head.

"No he didn't. He didn't even hit me." Jen told him and they remained silent for many peaceful moments.


	5. Chapter 5

Enrique wouldn't dare to be in the same room as Kai, which was good because no one enjoyed Enrique's company. They were thankful for the peace and quiet for once, but as the day went on the two girls had not shown up and certain people were beginning to worry.

That night would have been the best nights sleep Jen and Kai would have had in four days, but unfortunately the good always turned bad. Kai awoke because he thought he felt Jen moving, but she wasn't awake. She was shivering and it was then that Kai realized it was oddly cold in their room. So cold in fact that Kai could see his breath. Kai was stumped and decided to check the windows, but in the process he woke Jen up.

"What's wrong Kai?" She asked but he didn't have to answer.

Jen started shivering again and rapped her blanket around her but it didn't seem to help.

"Why is it so cold?" She asked.

"I don't know." Kai replied and went to check the windows, but they were shut tight.

Kai then walked across the room to the adjoining doors, and Jen quickly crawled to the end of the bed. "Where are you going?" Jen asked.

"To see if it's cold in Rei's room. He might have left a window open." Kai said and Jen jumped off the bed. "Wait for me." She said as she walked across the frozen floor.

She held onto Kai's arm and he opened the door more so they both could get through. Not much to Kai's surprise Rei and Mariah were already awake. Jen shuffled over to Mariah, who was rummaging through a chest of blankets.

"We were just about to see if you guys were awake. All the windows are shut tight." Rei said.

"Maybe the heat went out." Kai replied.

"Yeah but I don't remember it being this cold out side. Its spring. Something isn't right with this house…" Rei said lowering his voice so the girls wouldn't hear. "Too many strange things have been happening." Rei added but didn't get to speak again because there was a strange noise was coming from the ceiling. It was a light scratching noise that seemed to be moving rapidly about throughout the span of the room. Jen and Mariah, bundled in a blanket, huddled to Rei and Kai.

"What is that?" Jen asked.

"Probably mice." Rei said uncertainly.

"That's an awful lot of mice." Mariah said and Rei shrugged.

The group listened intently to the noise but it didn't stop for about five minutes and then it abruptly dashed through the vents into Kai's room.

"It's in your room Kai." Jen said.

Kai walked over and looked through the adjoining bathroom to his room listening. There was no noise for several seconds until a small squeaking could be heard by a vent in the ceiling. The vent swung free and something dropped to the floor, and Kai wasn't going to wait to find out what it was. Kai ran to the door and shut it. Just as he locked it something slammed into the door causing Kai to stumble. Jen caught him and held tightly to his arm.

"What is it?" Rei asked but Kai shook his head.

They listened and what ever it was in the next room seemed to be moving around, but they were stumped as to why. But with moments to spare Kai figured it out.

"It's trying to go around." Kai said as he ran to lock the door to the hall.

He succeeded in the nick of time. Rei walked passed the fear stricken girls.

"What do we do?" Mariah asked fearfully.

"Maybe it will leave." Rei said.

"It cant get in." Kai said.

"Are you kidding? It could get in the same way as in the other room." Jen said.

"Yeah but it didn't. Why did it do that?" Mariah asked.

"Its trapped us in here." Kai said and the air seemed to get colder.

"It's getting colder." Rei said with a shiver.

The thing continued to move but it sounded as if it were growing tired. The four of them were sitting on Rei's bed rapped in blankets, even though they didn't seem to help. The thing had finally been still for almost half an hour. Jen and Mariah had fallen asleep, but Rei and Kai were contemplating if they should sleep as well.

"Do you think we should see if its gone?" Rei asked.

"No, because I don't think its gone. We should get some rest." Kai said and Rei nodded.

They carefully picked up Jen and Mariah and each took a side of the bed. Rapped in blankets they were finally able to get back to sleep.

The next morning Kai awoke, the excitement from last night still chilled his bones, despite how many blankets were covering him. Sunlight filled the room making it seem warm and inviting, though across the room Kai eyed the adjoining doors to his room. Everyone else was still asleep and Kai felt no urge to open the doors on his own, despite his thoughts that last night was a figment of their imaginations. Kai decided to wait for everyone else. He rolled over and watched Jen sleep before he him self rested his eyes once more.

Kai was able to catch a half hours more of sleep before he heard Rei and Mariah stir. Kai sat up to acknowledge he was awake. Rei sat up as well and they glanced at each other. Mariah rolled over toward Jen and snuggled up against her back, but Rei leaned over and woke her up. Kai did the same and the two girls yawned and slowly sat up.

"We cant stay in here forever." Rei said as he got out of bed.

Kai did the same and the girls followed, fully awake now. Rei went to open the door and Mariah stayed behind Jen, who was sheltering herself behind Kai. The doors opened and everyone was still but nothing happened. The room beyond was filled with sunlight and untouched. The group cautiously walked in and looked around.

"Well, I guess whatever it was decided to leave." Rei said and he and Mariah left to get cleaned up and dressed for the day.

Kai was skeptical he had a bad feeling, but kept it to him self. He looked at Jen who was as stumped as everyone else. She shrugged with a smile and left to go to her room.

No one else had felt the cold or had heard any noises, except the occasional complaint about Tyson's snoring. So the discussion was dropped and blamed on old plumbing. And since the two girls had not turned up during the night Grandpa suggested that everyone split up and comb the entire house. He concluded that the house was so big it could be possible to get lost, which seemed reasonable considering the persons missing. Jen and Mariah had concluded on their own that the only thing those girls could navigate through was a mall, but kept it to themselves and reluctantly joined in the search party. Though, with out much luck no one was able to locate the girls. Rei and Mariah even spent the entire time in the mirror maze to see if they could find anything. Since the girls couldn't be found everyone was high strung and making accusations every which way. Finally Tyson's grandfather had enough of all the arguing and ordered everyone to return to their rooms for the remainder of the evening until dinner.

"And I do mean everyone will go to their own room!" He said glaring in Rei and Kai's direction, and Mariah and Jen slowly climbed the stairs to their rooms, only looking back out of worry. Their rooms were the only ones being used in that wing and staying in them alone is what made things really creepy. Another spring storm had moved in making the halls dim and eerie in the early evening light. Jen and Mariah held onto each others arm as they walked down the lonely hall.

"I cant believe we have to stay in our rooms until dinner. Its really unfair." Jen said.

"I know. Its all those girls' fault!" Mariah said angrily.

"I bet Enrique is hiding them some where!" Jen said.

"Yeah, we should go on our own search tonight." Mariah said and Jen nodded.

"I am so in." She said as they got to their rooms.

Jen and Mariah spent the time in their rooms goofing off and planning how they were going to do their search. Sparing about an hour to get ready for dinner.

When Jen and Mariah finally made it down to dinner almost everyone was there. Jen and Mariah took their seats next to Kai and Rei. No one was speaking and Tyson's grandpa was looking sternly straight ahead. No one had ever seen him like that and no one wanted to mess with it. When everyone was finally there, naturally having to wait for Tyson, his grandfather gave an irritated sigh and stood.

"This dinner will be silent, and after you will return to your rooms once again and remain there for the whole night." Grandpa said.

Jen and Mariah scoffed and stood up in protest.

"That's not fair!" Jen said.

"I said silent!" Grandpa roared.

The girls jumped in shock and sat back down.

"Tomorrow Robert and Oliver are leaving as you all know and there will be no trouble while I take them to town or no one will leave their rooms until the end of this vacation. And if any of you leave your rooms tonight I'll lock you in alone." He said and sat down to start eating.

Cautiously everyone began to eat with out a word.

Jen barely touched her dinner. She was too upset to eat. Tyson's grandfather was being unfair and she just knew Enrique was hiding the girls somewhere. She was so furious she wanted to scream. Instead she got up, taking her plate with her, and went in to the kitchen. Only the Bladebreakers and Mariah watched her leave, and after a moment of silence there was a loud crash, but no one moved or flinched as if they had expected her to make the noise.

Jen returned to her room annoyed. She didn't even care about the storm or every other creepy thing about the house and what had happened over the past week and a half. About half an hour later Mariah hurried in.

"Oh man Tyson's grandpa is so angry. He's coming this way." She warned and ran into her room, but Jen didn't care. He burst in and stalked up to her.

"I've had just about enough of this. You will go down there and clean that mess and then you will do everyone's dishes as well. Is that clear?" He asked sternly. Jen glared at him.

"Fine!" She said and stormed out of the room.

In the kitchen Jen tried to clean up her mess but a wave of stress came over her and she sat down at the bench table. Resting her head on the table top she started sobbing, but exhaustion caught up to her from the night before and Jen fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jen was awakened by the sound of running water and the clinking of dishes. She opened her eyes and sat up, causing the blanket over her shoulders to slip off to the floor. It was morning; Jen had slept in the kitchen all night. Jen turned to see who was washing the dishes; it was Ann. Jen noticed her broken dinner plate was cleaned up. Jen felt bad that she had done that.

"I'm sorry. I was so tired I…"

Ann turned and smiled.

"It's alright. This old house isn't easy to sleep in. Its still early. Why don't you try to get a little more sleep?" Ann said and Jen nodded.

On her way back to her room she stopped and decided to go to Kai's. Jen opened the door a crack and went over to Kai's bed. He was still deep asleep, it was about five. The sun was still down and the room was dim, but Jen could see Kai clearly. She climbed onto the bed and Kai awoke but when he saw it was Jen he laid back down. Jen rapped her arms around him and Kai fell back to sleep, but Jen only nodded in and out.

Kai slept for another hour or so. Jen enjoyed the opportunity to be near him. With Tyson's grandfather in town for the day she wasn't going to waste a second of it. Once awake Jen and Kai parted for a bit to shower and dress for the day.

On returning to her room Jen was met by Mariah.

"Hey, what happened? I waited up for a while but I was too exhausted. Did you get a chance to escape to Kai's room?" Mariah asked.

Jen felt bad.

"No, hardly that. Sorry to keep you waiting. I was exhausted too and I laid my head down on the table for a moment and the next thing I knew it was morning and Ann was doing the dishes. It was still early so I thought I'd rest with Kai for a bit." Jen told her.

"Wow all night in the kitchen. I'm amazed you were able to sleep there, of all places." Mariah said amazed.

"Yeah I know, but we hadn't slept much the night before. I'm just grateful for the peaceful sleep for once. I feel so refreshed. Did you sleep well?" Jen asked as she prepared for her shower.

"Oh yeah like a rock, though I wonder how many more nights we'll get like it." Mariah replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm actually more grateful for Tyson's grandpa being gone the whole day. They guy was starting to lose it I think." Jen said.

"Boy you said a mouth full. Well, I'm going down to breakfast. Lets enjoy this peaceful day." Mariah said and Jen nodded with a smile and Mariah left.

Jen had showered and met Kai at breakfast. Everyone appeared happy over the peaceful day to come, though it would not become so. Enrique felt intimidated that the Bladebreakers now had him out numbered, and that that girls had been missing for a little over two days. Though Ann and her husband assured them that the girls were no where in the old mansion. It was assumed that they had became scared and left during the night, even though the gates to the mansion were locked every day at sunset. Enrique was not convinced and complained about it every chance he got. It was getting on everyone's nerves, and without supervision there was no telling what was to happen this day. Jen had wanted to do a search of the missing girls' rooms but Mariah was busy spending the day with Rei so Jen thought it best to leave her be and went on her own search.

Knowing Kai would wonder if she were gone too long she decided to make her search short, though it wouldn't go as she had planned…

As Jen entered the girl's rooms she saw that all their things were still there and had been untouched. Jen then noticed the carpet was pulled back by the bookshelf. Jen walked over to the shelf and examined it. Thinking back to old horror films; she began to pull the books off the shelf, until one book stuck and it caused the shelf to swing backward revealing a stairwell. Jen stared down the gloomy unlit path and wondered if she should tell someone, but her curiosity got the better of her. She grabbed a candle and proceeded down the stairs.

The passageway lead to a dungeon. Jen was starting to get freaked but curiosity held her. She thought she'd heard a noise down the hall of barred rooms. Cautiously Jen walked to it, but when she got there she wished she hadn't. She had succeeded in finding the lost girls, but not in the way she had expected. They were bound and gagged. Jen couldn't tell if they were alright or not, and knew she couldn't get them out along, and if someone had been able to do this to them Jen did not want to find out who it was. Jen turned to leave but met the evil face of Rob, her stepbrother. Jen was so shocked she fell backwards but Rob caught her arm holding her tightly. He leaned in close, his eyes glistening maliciously.

"Hello Jennifer!" He said with a grin and then blew out her candle.

Jen was panicked. She tried to kick herself away from him but it was useless. She couldn't find her way in the dark and had only crawled a few feet before Rob grabbed her ankle and flipped her over. Holding her arm firmly he managed to hit her hard in the head and knock her out. He laughed menacingly to himself and picked her up, he then put her in an empty cell and locked it to prepare for what he had planned next.

By dinner Kai was getting worried, he couldn't find Jen and Tyson's grandfather was not back. The gates were locked by then and that did not give Kai a good feeling. Kai thought Enrique was trying to pull something so he sought out Rei.

"Jen's missing." Kai told him and Mariah gasped.

Rei locked eyes with Kai and they went to tell the others.

Jen was groggy and her head hurt and spun. She could hear someone calling her, but fear pulled at the back of her mind. She opened her eyes and realized she was gagged, her hands were bound behind her and she was lying on her back. Jen gave a shriek as Rob came into focus.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked.

Jen looked disgusted and squirmed.

"Aww now don't do that. You'll only make things worse for yourself." He said darkly.

Jen was frozen with fear as Rob climbed on top of her onto the small cot she was laying on. He was at least three times her size and his weight was crushing her legs but she was too focused on what he was doing to care. He was kissing her neck softly and making his way down her neck. Jen squirmed again as he went to unbutton her blouse, but his right hand gripped her left shoulder tightly and he put his weight on is to cause her old healed wound to hurt. Jen let out a muffled cry as tears fell from her eyes.

Satisfied Rob continued his business. As he finished unbuttoning her blouse he massaged her right breast roughly, and Jen whimpered again. Rob didn't like that and he began to beat her relentlessly. Jen trembled with pain and fear as Rob continued, she was powerless to stop him. He got off of her and ran his hand along her frame, outlining her small body. Jen was in shock, she couldn't believe this was happening and regretted ever going down the stairwell alone. Rob then attempted to pull off Jen's skirt but decided to rip it off instead. He threw it on the ground and proceeded with Jen's underpants, which he took off and put on the ground next to the cot. Jen tried to keep her legs together but they were numb from Rob's weight and he was much stronger than she. He forced them apart and started to feel inside her. Jen resisted again and Rob quickly beat her again. Paralyzed with pain Jen closed her eyes and wished for it to be over. Rob quickly dropped his pants and grabbed Jen's hips tightly as he positioned himself over her. He then thrust into her so hard and fast Jen screamed in agony unlike anything she had ever felt… feeling as though a knife were going through her again and again, but as Rob were about to finish he pulled out of her and went to the corner to finish himself off. He came back to Jen and put her panties back on. He then picked up her torn skirt and left Jen alone in the damp dark cell.

Back up stairs the bladers couldn't find Jen, and Enrique was convinced she was just playing a joke. Though, after a threatening glance from Kai he shut up. But it wasn't until everyone had heard Jen's muffled scream when their fears were really realized.

"We're getting the fuck out of here." Kai said as he started to run towards Grandpa's room.

"Just how are we going to unlock the gate?! Those damn caretakers have the only key!" Enrique said.

Kai pulled out his beyblade and Tyson piped in.

"Our launchers!" he said and tried to ram the door.

Kai had another idea. He pulled out a standard starter launcher and loaded his blade.

"Move!" he ordered at Tyson and let his blade fly.

Dranzer slashed the lock to shreds. Rei and Tyson kicked the door in, and they quickly located their launchers. They went back to the main hall but what they found there wasn't what they were expecting. A dirty, torn piece of cloth was hanging from one of the javelins of the knight statues that sat at the bottom of the stairs and it looked to have something written on it. Mariah shrieked when she saw it and started crying. Rei held her and Kai turned to her.

"That's Jens's skirt. She was wearing it today."

Kai was out raged and pulled down the skirt and held it open to read what it said.

"Rob." Kai said through gritted teeth and threw the fabric to the ground.

The Blade Breakers looked fearful.

"What, that guy who forced her to blade and beat her up is here!? Oh No! What if he hurt my girls! He will not get away with this. If…"

"Shut up Enrique!" Johnny demanded irritably.

Kai started to walk back up the stairs.

"Get the gate open and go to town. Find help. I'll find Jen." Kai told them and Rei stepped forward.

"I'll come with you." He said.

"No." Kai told him.

"It would be smart to have one of us with you. If Rob finds you and Jen's hurt you won't get away."

Kai nodded and they watched the others leave. Rei turned to Kai before they started looking.

"Mariah was telling me how she and Jen had planned to search for those girls, we could check in their room first."

Kai nodded and they left. Once at the room Rei had a bad feeling.

"Kai, you don't think he…"

"I don't want to think about it." He replied.

Just as before the rug was turned up by the bookshelf. The downfall to a secret passageway. Kai tore every book off the shelf until he came to the one that opened the door. Torches lit the passageway and Rei exchanged a glance with Kai.

"This is too easy. He wants me to find her. Keep your eyes open." Kai told him and started down the stairwell.

Rei and Kai cautiously walked down the damp hall of cells. By the third cell they had found Jen. She was still on the cot at the back of the cell. They could barely see her but could tell she wasn't moving. Kai took out his blade and launched it at the cell bars.

"Go Dranzer!"

He yelled and Dranzer cut at the bars around the lock but it was tough alone so Rei launched Drigger.

"Drigger Tiger Claw!"

Rei yelled and with that effort the lock broke free with a clang on the ground as the door swung open with a creak. They caught their blades and Kai rushed over to Jen, kneeling down next to the cot. Rei followed slowly, knowing exactly what Rob had done to her. Rei felt sick and had to turn away. He watched the door as Kai helped Jen.

Kai untied Jen and buttoned her blouse again. Jen looked at Kai and started to cry again, but it caused her great pain. Kai could see dark bruises forming on her ribs already and knew he needed to check if they were broken. If they were, he didn't want to move her.

"Rei, see if those girls are down here too." Kai said softly and Rei left.

Kai tried to get Jen to calm down.

"Jen, I have to see if your ribs are broken. This will hurt."

He told her and she gave a small nod. Kai moved her shirt and placed his hand gently over her ribs. Trying as gently as possible to see if her ribs were broken, but Jen was in much pain, though to Kai's relieve no ribs were broken. As he sat up for a moment to think Kai saw the red marks of Rob's hands where he had held her hips. A surge of rage washed over him. He held Jen in his arms as he leaned over her, and she could feel his warm tears drip onto her cheek and neck. Jen touched his shoulder gently, trying to comfort him. Rei came back just then, helping the two girls walk. He cleared his throat and Kai sat up.

"I found them. They'll be all right."

He said and Kai took a deep breath.

"Take them up stairs. We'll be up in a minute." Kai said.

Rei left the girls in the hall and walked back into the cell.

"Here."

Rei said as he slipped off his large red sash and handed it to Kai.

Kai took it and Rei left. The sash was big enough to be a skirt for Jen, when fully open and Kai was greatful. Kai lifted Jen and helped her stand; it was very painful for her. Kai unfolded the sash and rapped it around her waist. Jen felt helpless and small, though in Kai's strong arms there was warmth and safety. Kai lifted Jen into his arms and Jen leaned her head against his and he carried her up stairs. Everyone except Kenny, Max, Meriah, and Tyson were in the main hall.

"The others went on ahead." Johnny told Kai.

Enrique was caring for the girls, but looked at Kai. He felt sorry for treating Jen so badly. Rei was anticipating what Kai was planning to do. Kai let Jen down so Rei could place a blanket over Jen's shoulders. She wrapped it around herself as Kai helped her to sit; it was too painful for her to stand for very long.

"You should leave too." Kai said, "I'll stay here."

Rei went to Kai and pulled him to the side.

"And what are you planning to do?! Kill him?" Rei asked hushed yet firm.

"Maybe." Kai replied darkly.

"That won't solve anything. You can't justify rape with murder." Rei told him.

"I am aware of that!" Kai spat back, "But I'll make him pay for what he's done." Kai added coldly.

"I understand how you feel I…" Rei started but Kai grabbed Rei's shirt pulling him close.

"How could you possibly know what I'm feeling!?" Kai whispered harshly.

"You're right I don't know, but I have an idea. What will staying here solve? He could have another gun." Rei said.

"I'm willing to take that chance."

Rei was shocked and was going to reply but Kai didn't let him.

"Just get the Hell out of here!" Kai said angrily.

Rei looked away for a moment in disgust, but then caught Kai's eyes again.

"Fine," he said; "If you think she's in pain now… if you die I don't even want to imagine what she'll feel."

Kai glared, he was aware of what Rei was getting at and the consequences of his actions, but he wasn't going to change his mind. Jen was fearful to let Kai stay behind alone but she trusted him.

Kai watched them leave. He knew Rob was still in the house waiting for him, and Kai was ready to settle the score.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai was standing with his back to the grand staircase staring out the door when he heard someone behind him. Rob laughed as he descended the stairs. Kai's anger boiled and he turned to face Rob.

"You've got some balls kid… staying here all alone. How do you know I don't have another gun – like your friend said? I see you're unarmed, pretty stupid move." Rob said mockingly.

In a flash Kai had his launcher out and beyblade ready to launch. Rob laughed.

"This is too funny! You think you can beat me up with a toy!? Well, bring it on!"

And with that Kai let his beyblade rip. It went at Rob with such speed Rob barely even saw it. It hit him square in the forehead, making a deep gash and it bleed profusely. Rob stumbled backwards holding his face in pain as blood poured through his fingers. Rob was thoroughly pissed and moved to run at Kai but the beyblade made another pass, making gashes on Rob's arms and legs. After this Rob was finally able to stand before the blade could come again. He hit it with his arm and it hit the ground, causing it to stop.

"Enough with childish games! Why don't you fight me like a man!" Rob said and Kai glared.

Rob came at Kai. Kai dodged a few times trying to wear Rob out but Rob got in a few hits and Kai hit the ground hard. Kai was on all fours spiting out blood as Rob laughed.

"Face it kid you're not old enough to beat me. I'll get away and you'll both forever look over your shoulders. She'll never be rid of me." Rob said.

Kai glared and charged him, punching him in the stomach and face. Rob doubled over and whipped some blood from his lower lip.

"Ooo temper, temper. Don't tell me you're mad about something I did…" Rob said.

Kai was almost blind with rage.

"Sadistic fuck!" Kai yelled.

"Now now, children shouldn't say words like that. – You might say I just warmed her up for you…" Rob said with a smile.

Kai charged blindly again managing to land a few more lethal hits but Rob had a secret weapon. Kai barely had time to dodge the knife Rob had pulled out of his pocket. But as quick as Kai was Rob still managed to wound him with a cut to his arm. Kai grabbed his wounded arm and staggered, barely escaping Rob swiping at him with the knife. Kai received minor cuts from this effort. Kai thought he could maneuver away but Rob tripped him; pinning Kai to the ground holding the knife to his throat. Kai could barely hold Rob off, but was given a break while Rob started talking again, trying to get under Kai's skin and make him mess up.

"She really is a fine piece of ass I have to admit. And from what I could tell you've been dating this long and still haven't gotten any…? That's so sad I almost feel bad. You should have felt how warm she was and oh how she moaned!" Rob provoked.

Adrenalin was coursing through Kai and hearing Rob's sick speech only made him want to kill him more. Kai found the opening he was looking for and kicked Rob off of him only receiving a cut to his left shoulder but Rob dropped the knife in the scuffle and Kai was able to grab it before Rob noticed. Rob looked up franticly looking for the knife, but then glared at Kai when Kai had stood up.

"Still want more huh?" Rob said as he huffed for breath.

Kai smirked and charged again managing to kick Rob's head. Rob hit a chair and rolled onto the floor. Kai casually walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a fire poker as Rob struggled to get up. Kai then ran to him quickly and slammed the poker hard against Rob's back again and again, but Rob grabbed Kai's legs, causing Kai to lose his balance and drop the poker. Rob grabbed it and caught Kai off guard. Kai fell to his knees and Rob brought the poker around Kai's neck, lifting him up into a head lock. Kai choked and tried to pull way but Rob was stronger. Kai had to think quick before he would become too weak to fight back. Kai's legs were free and if he could manage a good kick Rob would go down. Luck was with Kai and Rob released the fire poker from Kai's neck. Rob and Kai went down. Kai crawled to the metal rod trying to catch his breath, but he didn't get much of a break. Rob came at him again and Kai was ready this time. Kai swung at Rob causing him to dodge from the pointed end of the rod. There was a brief pause as Kai thought of what to do, but in that moment Kai locked eyes with Rob and the sadistic look on Rob's face gave Kai on extra burst of adrenalin. Kai charged, aiming to pin Rob exactly how Rob had pinned him. Succeeding with a big push Kai managed to knock the wind out of Rob as he was slammed against the stairs. With leverage for him, Kai used all his might to strangle Rob. Rob was then, for the first time, fearful of Kai's gaze.

"Stop please!" Rob begged.

"Why should I!?" Kai said.

"It will only bring her more pain!" Rob huffed out.

Kai was brought back to reality by these words, releasing Rob slightly and Rob knew he had gotten through. Kai got off of Rob and stumbled away, dropping the rod. Rob took his opportunity and rushed Kai with the metal rod, but Kai saw him coming. Still livid on adrenalin Kai moved, grabbing Rob's left arm bringing it behind Rob's back. Kai kicked Rob's knees from behind, and Rob doubled over. As they fell to the ground Kai readied himself for his next move. As Rob hit the floor face first Kai broke Rob's arm at the shoulder and the wrist. Rob screamed in agony, close to the noise Jen had made earlier, and Kai was pleased. Kai then pulled out Rob's knife that he had picked up. When Rob realized this he froze. Kai threatened to puncture the knife into Rob's neck. Kai's hands shook with vengeful rage as Rob pleaded for his life in between gasps of breath, while Kai still gripped Rob's broken arm.

"Please don't kill me! You know it's not the answer!" Rob said.

"After all you've done… Why the hell should I care!" Kai said.

Rob yelled in agony again as Kai put pressure on Rob's arm.

"Com on! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rob yelled.

"It's too late for sorry." Kai said darkly.

"I… I didn't finish!" Rob stammered.

"What?"

"ANHH! You know… I didn't finish the job. I only wanted to hurt you by taking her…"

"Shut The Fuck Up!" Kai screamed and Rob fell silent, "I could give a shit about that! What about all those years of torment from you! You think saying an apology will pacify me!? Think again. Listen carefully… If you EVER come near her again I will kill you. Because by the time you get out I will be old enough and I'll make it justified!"

Kai said as he gave Rob's arm another twist and Rob nodded franticly. Kai got off of Rob and Rob struggled to move. Kai picked up the fire poker and cracked it over Rob's head, causing him to pass out.

As Kai stood over Rob's motionless body he really did want to kill him for the hell he had put Jen through, but as he raised the fire poker he stopped and remembered Rei's words. Killing Rob would end the nightmare but it would not bring happiness to Jen. Despite how much she wished for Rob to die she wished for Kai to be with her more, and Kai knew that. Kai dropped the rod a few feet away from Rob and staggered away. The adrenalin was wearing off and pain was washing over his body. Kai slumped to the ground and waited for the police to come. When they did, and saw how Kai had held Rob off they praised and reprimanded him for what he'd done, but all together they were surprised he was able to last so long against Rob. They then drove Kai to the hospital to be looked at, where the rest of his friends were.

Everyone was at the hospital by the time Kai was brought in. Kai was finally able to rest, he didn't even pay attention to the fuss his friends were making. But it was for a good reason. Jen has been settled into a room but no one was allowed to see her. Since the incident involved an American, and it was out of the US, the US embassy was called and a social worker with some officers placed Jen under protective custody. Plans were being made to fly her home at once since Ami, Jen's guardian, was not in the country at the time. The Bladebreakers were soon forced to leave since none of them were hurt and couldn't be questioned any further. The Bladebreakers left and sought out Mr. Dickenson for help but unfortunately he couldn't offer them any.

Jen woke up after a long rest. She was groggy from the medication they had put her on but she was aware it was about midday, but what day she didn't know. As she was wondering where Kai was and how he was doing a woman in a pants suit walked in.

"Hello Jennifer. My name is Melinda. I'm a social worker for the US embassy. I'll be escorting you on your flight back to the US this evening." She said.

"I'm going home? But what about my friends. What about Kai? Where is Kai? And what happened to Rob?" Jen asked franticly.

"Whoa slow down. Rob's in jail. And that boy was released yesterday." She said.

"But what about my friends? Have they come to visit me?" Jen asked.

"I'm sorry but since your guardian was not in the country with you, you've been placed under the protection and custody of the US embassy. No one but embassy officials and nurses are allowed in this room. Your plane for New York leaves this evening at 7pm, your things from the mansion have been brought here. You should rest before we leave. Don't worry, everything will be fine now." Melinda said and then exited the room, but Jen didn't feel like things were going to be alright. She wanted Kai to be with her and to know what had happened with Rob. She felt so alone. She would have cried but her ribs hurt too much. She saw Rei's sash at the edge of her bed with her other things. She wasn't even out of the country and she missed her friends. She was so angry they weren't allowed to see her, but she was powerless and the loneliness made it easy to think about what had happened to her, which terrified her.

Later that evening Jen was taken from the hospital in a wheelchair to a cab that would take her to the airport with the social worked, Jen had already forgotten the woman's name. But she couldn't forget about Kai. She wanted to see him so badly but knew she could do nothing.

As the cab was leaving the hospital and passing the main gate Jen looked out the window mournfully, but she saw Kai standing by the gate. Their eyes met and Jen was so happy, but she was sad that yet again she was saying goodbye through a car window. Jen could see Kai still wearing a few bandages, but she was glad he was alright. The cab was quickly passing Kai and Jen gave him a smile before they were too far to see each other.

Kai watched until the cab was out of sight before he returned to the other Bladebreakers. He knew things were going to be hard on Jen for a long time, but he was satisfied to know that Rob would never bother Jennifer again… At least that's what he prayed. --


End file.
